helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Morning
Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング。), also often abbreviated as Haromoni (ハロモニ), was a weekly television show starring the lead Hello! Project group Morning Musume (although originally, all Hello! Project members were featured). It aired from 11:30 to 12:30 on Sundays on TV Tokyo. It was on the air from April 2000 until April 2007. The theme song for the show was Hello! no Theme. The last episode of Hello! Morning was aired April 1, 2007 after 354 episodes. The show was replaced with a new show called Haromoni@, which was somewhat shorter and had a different concept. Featured Members *Heike Michiyo *Morning Musume **1st Generation: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Generation: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka **3rd Generation: Goto Maki **4th Generation: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Generation: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Generation: Kusumi Koharu **8th Generation: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Country Musume **Rinne **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *T&C Bomber **Inaba Atsuko *Miyoshi Chinatsu *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika **Danielle **Lehua *Hello! Project Shuffle Units *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Matsuura Aya *Minimoni *Hello! Project Kids **Umeda Erika **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Murakami Megumi **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki **Sugaya Risako **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *v-u-den **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui Corners Hello! Morning's air time was divided in several segments, some of which were ongoing and some of which were not. *Hello Morning's Skit Episode Listing :See: Hello! Morning Episodes DVD Releases *2003.04.23 Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou "Bus ga Kuru Made" Vol.1 *2003.04.23 Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou "Bus ga Kuru Made" Vol.2 *2003.05.14 Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou "Bus ga Kuru Made" Vol.3 *2003.05.14 Hello! Morning Minimoni Pyon Seijin & Gomaki Penguin Monogatari *2003.12.26 Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou Vol.4 "Hirusagari no Moomamatachi & Bus ga Kuru Made" *2003.12.26 Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou Vol.5 "Ekimae Kouban Monogatari & Isha ga Kuru Made" *2004.06.30 Hello! Morning Minimoni Yonkyuusan *2004.06.30 Hello! Morning Minimoni Kappa no Hanamichi *2004.07.28 Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou Vol.6 "Ekimae Kouban Monogatari" *2004.07.28 Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou Vol.7 "Ekimae Kouban Monogatari Tokubetsu-hen" *2005.12.21 Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou Vol.8 "Kouendoori Sanchoume" *2005.12.21 Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou Vol.9 "Kouendoori Sanchoume & Sanchoume Hanten" *2007.02.28 Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou Vol.10 "Ekimae Hiroba Nite" Trivia *The show uses a lot of video game original soundtracks, such as Katamari Damacy and'' Guitar Freaks''. *The program is best known outside of Japan due to the " " meme, where a clip of the Minimoni members interacting with a prairie dog during a Minimoni Chiccha segment was uploaded to YouTube in 2007 and became viral, gaining millions of views on the platform. Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:1st Generation Shows In Category:2nd Generation Shows In Category:3rd Generation Shows In Category:4th Generation Shows In Category:5th Generation Shows In Category:6th Generation Shows In Category:7th Generation Shows In Category:8th Generation Shows In Category:Berryz Koubou Shows In Category:C-ute Shows In Category:2000 Shows Category:Hello! Morning